The Life of Sixteen and Chance
by Starbucks3894
Summary: Anna Marie Diamond has always felt dim and plain, with a super successful father and a beautiful mother. Of course, being 16 doesn't help. She needs to meet someone who can teach her to take a chance, to break out of her fragile shell. Diamond/Zevon
1. Prologue

A steady wail streamed out of the gray speaker to my left.

"Please don't tell me those are the babies again."

Mom groaned. She was sprawled out on the couch, looking thoroughly exhausted.

I sighed. "I'll get em'."

I walked into the nursery, aka, my old room converted into a storage unit, cleaned up, and remodeled. I picked up one baby with each arm, and settled the third on my hip.

I cooed their names and baby talk as I tried to soothe their tiny almost-newborn cries. Walking carefully back to the living room, I laid them all in the pen.

I stood back to see if what everyone said about them was true.

Identical. Yes, they all had red hair like Mom. Yes they all had hazel eyes like Dad. Yes, they were all equal when it came to adorableness. And yes, they all looked equally like the parents, with a nose here and a mouth there.

I tickled their bellies, but they were too young to understand.

"How does Piper look?" Mom asked me.

I looked at the smallest of the babies, the one who had been so much trouble. She looked fine. All the jaundice was gone, and she looked peaceful and sleepy.

"Fine," I said.

I looked at the other two, both boys, and wondered how hard it would be for Piper to grow up with two OLDER brothers.

She had been reluctant coming out.

Blake, Joey, and Piper. I loved them all.

Blake was the biggest, with the greatest amount of red tangly hair I'd ever seen on a baby. He had a chin that jutted out like Mom's did sometime, and had been the first to smile. He was definitely gonna be a big boy.

Joey was the more gentle of the two. He was smaller, and didn't have as much hair as Chance, though you could still see it. He was the only one who hadn't cried when I first held him. Big greenish hazel eyes that were totally gorgeous. He was going to be a heart breaker for sure.

And then little Piper. She had been the tiniest and had looked premature, except she wasn't. She had had to stay in the NICU for two weeks. It scared me a lot. But when she came home, it made it all the more sweet. She had no hair at all. But I loved her because she was my only sister. And when she opened her eyes, you just melted.

My triplets. I was only eleven, but people said I was mature enough to take care of them.

Mom gave me a lot of responsibility. Like now, with Dad so preoccupied with work, and Mom totally drained.

"Are they asleep?" she asked drowsily.

"Almost."

"Give me Blake, would you?"

I handed the chubby thing into her arms.

She coddled with him for a minute. I sat down, as Dad's old album played in the background.

After a little bit of watching her, I got bored. An eleven year old mind can only be occupied with a certain level of precious before it needs other activities.

"Can I go and turn on the TV for a little bit?"

She let me, and I gave them all a little kiss before I left.

Another stupid Hollywood Backstory.

"And tonight, Dak Zevon is yet again exposed to ridicule after paternal tests were confirmed..."

It showed a thin pale thirty-something, unshaven, and depressed. A person who's life was over. With so much dirt dished on them, unnecessarily, it really was no wonder.

A kids face popped onto the screen, with the headline, "Zevon Jr.?"

He was about my age. Maybe older. Thing was he looked so much older than he was. I think it was this look in his eyes. Almost haunted, like he had seen things no adult should ever have to.

I flipped it off. I didn't like that look.

I went back out into my living room, content with drowning out the world's troubles in my family.

But his face stayed with me. Was in most of my dreams throughout the most difficult years of my teenage life. I grew to adore that face as an idol testament to the better condition of my own life.

Things were being decided for me, though I didn't know it. The winds of change were blowing strongly towards Minnesota...

**:D Review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**

**~Starbucks**


	2. Drama at Dinner

**OK, so the prologue didn't do too well. No reviews yet. XD But hopefully it was just because of length and lack of storyline being introduced. Maybe this chapter will get a few. I mean, two people put it on alert and one of those favorited as well, and I am IMMENSELY grateful for it you two wonderful people (you know who you are ;D xx), but it would seriously up my confidence to get some written words of approval or advice. :) Thanks! Enjoy the chapter! **

"Anna Marie Diamond!"

I jolted upright. My alarm clock was ringing loudly. How had I not noticed Piper sitting on my feet? You'd think I would have noticed twenty pounds of sit-there-and-stare-at-you-like-you're-the-most-interesting-thing-in-the-world taking up practically the entire lower half of my bed.

I rubbed my eyes. What had woken me up?

Piper cocked her head at me complacently. "Mama is calling you."

I could hear Leila screaming from the kitchen. I groaned. Why couldn't I have just had five more minutes?

I dragged myself wearily to my feet, setting them on the chilly hardwood with a shiver. Was there no heat in this god-forsaken hovel?

So wrapping myself in a sweatshirt, and taking a moment to glance nonchalantly at the time, I walked out. I was at least a half hour late. But did I care? I figured that it was best to not give in to the immense desire to start rushing around like the world was ending.

I popped in and out of the shower. Threw some light makeup on and a pair of jeans. My wet head was giving me pneumonia. I sneezed.

"Mama is STILL calling you." Piper said from the end of my bed.

I turned to her and put my hands on my hips. She giggled and ran off. I sighed.

So, ten minutes later, my hair dry and a heavy sweater on, I walked out and began lacing up my sneakers.

"Are you deaf?" Mom asked loudly. "I've been calling you for twenty minutes."

"I was up. I was just in the shower."

She shook her head. But she kissed me anyway. "Such a dreamer you are, Anna Marie. Which one was it this time?"

I smiled, but didn't answer. I took Leila from her and bounced her on my hip. She lit up and cooed and gurgled baby noises. Mom set down a plate of breakfast. Today it was pancakes. So still holding the baby, I gobbled it down as fast as I could.

She left to get the boys, instructing me to make sure Leila had a clean diaper and plenty of warm clothing.

We were on the way to school in a half hour, impressively running no more than ten minutes late. I was pretty proud.

She let me out in front of Northwest High School, then drove off to the triplets kindergarten classes.

And so another utterly normal day began.

* * *

"How was school?" Millie asked me.

"Fine," I replied. She drummed her fingers on the wheel and shivered. I had shed my sweater for gym and hadn't put it back on, despite the fact that it was still only thirty degrees. A normal Minnesota winter. She looked pretty frigid, though. I decided the time was ripe to tease her.

"Cold enough for two?" I joked.

She laughed, but her teeth chattered. "This can't be good for him..."

"He'll be fine. You're too paranoid. You and Mom have been over this a million times. She's had five, remember? Don't you trust her?"

"Of course I do! But he's MY first, and I think I have a right to coddle him."

I couldn't argue with that. Dad was always saying I was WAY more spoiled than the triplets. Eh, he was probably right.

I made sure she got out of the car comfortably when we pulled up to the house. She was just beginning to show signs of bulge around the abdomen area. I had seen Mitch smile at it more often than once.

Speaking of Mitch, he was in my house, as usual. He was playing horsey for Blake and Joey in the living room when we walked in. He dumped the boys unceremoniously on a bean bag chair, much to their delight, and went over to kiss his wife. She laughed and hugged him tight.

"Ugh. Mushy, mushy..." I taunted.

Mitch rapped me lightly on the head. His smile always made me feel better. "Someday Anna, you'll be the exact same way."

"Nuh-uh."

I made sure Mom was OK, before I went to the phone to check messages.

I got the news that Jo and Ken were coming in from California this evening, and that Dad would be home around four. Carlos had left a small message saying he and Katie would probably be around for dinner, and that they hoped everyone was FINALLY cool with this.

Mitch sniggered. Millie frowned. I smiled, but my heart was unsettled. Would everyone be cool with it? Or would it be like every other time before?

Turns out that Ken came earlier than Jo, who had stopped to get Mom a little late baby shower gift, much to her chagrin. She kept saying how unnecessary is was, but Ken said he couldn't help her generous nature. He passed a ton of huge hugs around and swept me off my feet with a wet cheek kiss. I wiped it off with a disgusted expression.

"And how is my favorite surrogate niece?" he asked happily. He was definitely in his element. He had a triplet boy hanging off of each arm, and Leila over his shoulder staring at his shaven face curiously. Looking like that, I couldn't believe he didn't have any kids.

"You have others?" I said with a shocked expression.

"Well, Piper and Leila-"

That's about as far as he got before Mitch tackled him. Lots of man hugs and fist bumps later, we were all seated comfortably on couches and stools.

"So, Logan, how is everything?" It seemed he was just bursting with questions for him.

"Fine, fine."

"How far along?" Ken said to Millie.

"Two months." She was beaming.

"That's so great. I'm so excited for you guys!"

Millie and Mitch both laughed. Then they kissed. Piper ran around everyone's feet murmuring, "A baby, a baby, a Mitch and Millie baby..."

I heard the front door open, and Mom walked in with a happy and only slightly nervous expression. Carlos and Kat walked in after her, hand-in-hand.

Ken's face immediately got darker. His smile vanished and he simply sat and stared as if he would like nothing better than to chop Carlos' head off.

But Carlos had a brave look on his face. As if there was no way he would give her up no matter what her brother thought. Kat was holding his hand rather tight, but her eyes were sad.

I bounced up. "Fish sticks anyone?" This mood couldn't possibly get any worse.

The room stayed silent. OK, so I was wrong on that last point.

Leila got her timing right on, and promptly burst into tears at the oppressive atmosphere.

"This is ridiculous!" Mitch broke out as I took Leila from Ken's arms gently. "You two are best friends, why can't you just accept that this isn't going to change?"

"I have," Ken muttered angrily. "But I still hate him for it."

"Kendall, I'm a big girl." Kat planted herself firmly, but her big brown eyes were hesitant. "Why can't you trust me? I love him and I-"

"He's too old."

Carlos choked on tears. Ken's disapproving of them seemed to be more than he could bear.

"Please... Kendall..." Mitch pleaded. "Just... don't... not again, not like last time."

"No, _Logan_, I didn't have a problem with it _last time._" He rose to his feet quickly. "Because they weren't _freaking_ six years apart!"

Just then Dad walked in. He saw what was wrong in an instant.

"Buck up or shut up, Kendall. Hey Katie," He smiled and hugged her. He pounded Carlos shoulder. Ken was still standing up, breathing heavily. But he didn't walk away.

Carlos was looking at Dad gratefully, and I could feel why. "James, what's up?" he said shakily.

Logan walked over and hugged him, and everyone followed suit. Only Ken stayed.

The night went on fairly well. Jo got there about an hour later, all pearly whites and blonde waves. She brought a cute little prayer-saying panda bear for Leila. Mom hugged her and let her hold the baby. She seemed to comfort Ken immensely, especially when she passed her own congratulations to Mitch and Millie, and hugged Carlos and Kat. But his eyes never quite lost that look, that said he would never approve. That he would never understand why Carlos had had to look to his sister as the one he would love next.

They piled out at about ten, Ken and Jo with promises of dropping by many more times in the following week. Oh joy and awkwardness. With a few well-wishes and exclamations at how great Mom still looked after Leila, they departed, Mitch and Millie, Carlos and Kat close behind. I felt rather mixed.

"Why does he do that?" I asked Dad, as we cleared the table.

"Kendall?"

I nodded, balancing a plate of dishes on one hand and about ten spice shakers in another.

He followed me into the kitchen talking. "He's still in shock. When Stephanie..." he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. His hazel eyes were sad. "We didn't know she would get it. We didn't know she would go so quick."

I tried hard not to look at him straight on.

"Carlos just... he was so broken, Anna. He didn't know what to do. Katie had just been biding her time. No-one knew that she had loved him like that all along. Neither did he. But I think they're pretty happy now."

I nodded again. Then I sighed. "Love stinks."

He laughed so hard I had to pound his back. "Or we just don't have great luck with it." He kissed me firmly, and let me go to my room.

Piper was on my bed. I curled up with her.

"Why was Uncle Kenny like that today?" she yawned. Ten o' clock is way too late to be up for a five-year-old.

"Oh, just upset."

"Why?"

"Well, Auntie Kat is his little sister you know. And Uncle Carlos is his best friend. And they love each other very much."

"But that's good!" she protested. "Mama and Daddy love each other and they're happy, and Uncle Kenny doesn't wrinkle up like that when they hold hands!"

I laughed. "Well, he thinks Uncle Carlos and Auntie Kat shouldn't be together because they are too young or too old for each other."

"But Uncle Carlos acts like Blake sometimes! He's younger enough," she giggled.

"I know. But... Well, Stephie loved him too, and Uncle Kenny liked that, because Stephie wasn't his own baby sister. But when Stephie had to leave and go to heaven with her mommy, then Uncle Carlos was very sad, because he couldn't go with her."

She looked up at me with big, doleful eyes.

"Is he still sad?"

"Yes, but Auntie Kat makes it better because he loves her, and she helps him feel better."

She yawned again. "I love Auntie Kat."

"I love her too."

Her little heartbeats soon slowed down, and I could hear the deep breathing that accompanies sleep. I carried her to her little twin bed across the room, and set her down, puling the covers over her securely.

I watched her eyes move behind her pale eyelids. Her long lashes swept across her cheeks, and her little rosebud lips curled into a half-smile that reminded me so much of Mom, that I smiled with her.

I changed into my pajamas, and slid into bed. I fell asleep to the sounds of traffic through my window, and an ache in my heart only slightly soothed by the perspective of a child.

**This was a pretty short chapter. And as far as I've been able to visualize, I don't think they'll get much longer. And I SWEAR, once this one's over? My cycle will be complete. :) **

**Any questions about characters and such? PM or review, baby.  
**

**Thank you for reading! If you're planning on favoriting or putting this on alert, could you please just take the time to review? Even if you don't have any questions. XD Just a few words about what you liked and what you didn't. Thanks! Love you ALL!**

**xxoxxo**

**~Starbucks**


	3. A Meeting With Chance

**For the one person who reviewed, you rock. I seriously love you. :) **

**Here's Chapter 2. Read it, enjoy it, review it. *wink wink, nudge nudge* ;)**

Dad drove me to school the next day, because Leila had kept Mom up all night and Dad didn't have work to rush off to. It was just me and him since the triplets had Fridays and Mondays off of kindergarten. Man was I looking forward to the weekend.

"Hun, would you mind helping out at the studio tomorrow? I know it's Saturday-"

I slumped down further in my seat.

"-but I was hoping you would just help me with some cleaning and mixing and stuff. Nothing new or hard."

I didn't make any noise. Partly out of guilt, because obviously I was very spoiled for wanting to throw his proposition out the window. I wanted to sleep in, but no way would I ever tell him that. The light in a dad's eyes is a precious thing, and you'll do anything to keep it burning.

I sighed, as quietly as I could. "OK, Dad. I'll help."

I climbed out of the car as the vehicle slowed to a halt. But not before Dad had pulled me close and murmured "I love you". He kissed the top of my head, and smoothed my hair down a little bit before he gave me one last smile. I smiled back. I opened my door, and stepped out.

Watching the SUV drive away, I wished I was still in it. I was a teenager. It was my right to hate school.

I trudged in. The usual morning activity, halls crowded, some kids milling around dark corners, most chattering avidly, the lone few who stood alone gazing enviously at those who weren't. Your typical high-school setting.

I made it to my locker and twisted out the combination. It swung open with a familiar creak.

Inside were a few books, some photos stuck to the side, a poster of Dad's old boy band. There was an old worn iPod that used to be Mitch's, and still had a lot of good old songs on it. I took it off the shelf and stuck the buds in my ears.

And so I drowned out the noise around me, and pretty much the rest of my day. But I didn't want to go home. When school let out at two, I just sat on the steps out front. I knew that Millie wouldn't come and pick me up unless I called or texted. With my AP classes, I frequently stayed after school to do homework or other assignments.

A few ditzy cheerleader girls walked by. They laughed when they saw me, but I just grinned at them. One of them detached herself from her group. I smiled when I realized it was Stace.

"Hey!" she said happily. The rest of her posse looked on disapprovingly.

"Hi," I said, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. "Your... uh... GROUP..."

She spared them half a glance. "Oh. I'll be back with them in a minute."

I deflated. I should have known she didn't mean to hang out with me of all people.

"So... I forgot to do an essay..."

"Nice." I snickered. She frowned.

"But I just was wondering-"

"I know, Stacey."

"So?" she asked hopefully. "Will ya?"

I sighed. "I guess..."

She looked like she was holding her breath.

"I guess you just need to go and find yourself someone who's actually willing to help you cheat."

She looked a little disappointed. But she shrugged. "OK. Later." She walked off with a definite swagger. As if she KNEW that she didn't need me, and she thought it absolutely necessary to let me know that.

I'm pretty sure I was hoping a car would hit her as she crossed the street.

I didn't even know why she took the time to say two words to me. We had gone to the mall together once, and I helped her with her writing compositions and stuff, but I never did anything for her. We were friendly, and she was the closest thing I had to a friend, in that sense of the word. I know I had Millie and Kat, and I loved them, but they were both in their thirties, and I regretted to say I really didn't have any teenager friends.

You see, I was the "cool nerd" type. I was so smart, I could probably kill you with my mind power, but I was like ice when it came to conversation. I rarely said the wrong thing, and when I did, people didn't think it was, because I had been right so often before, I could tell them the ocean is really invisible color KoolAid, and they'd probably be down there in ten minutes with pitchers and ice-cubes.

It was unnerving, because people didn't even talk to me anymore. In elementary, I had "friends", but no-one who would come over to my house and paint my toenails. And that progressed further and further until I simply became an untouchable. No-one even dared to talk to me, because I had such a sharp-tongue, they knew it would hurt even worse knowing that they had known that from the beginning.

I sound mean, huh? Well, I try not to be.

My mom tells me to smile. That a smile can melt a heart of stone. I try, but then people think I'm trying to hurt them and being sneaky or something. I'm not! And it's frustrating. I don't know what I can do.

I'm a teenage girl. I have needs and wants. Like girlfriends and a social life. I've even had a few crushes. But they never came to anything, because I couldn't pull off the good first impression. And so much more than I ever wanted to admit, it hurt like nothing else could. Wanting to be wanted wasn't enough in the world of my age.

I called Millie, and tried to keep the exhaustion out of my voice when I told her I was ready for pickup.

She was there in ten minutes. She looked tired, and I could tell the baby was becoming a strain.

I tried to look at her straight on, to see her eyes. I saw her glance at me in the rear-view. Our eyes locked. She looked so fatigued and ill. I started to worry.

For the rest of the day, I got her anything she wanted. I made her dinner and got her a cup of tea. I offered to have Mom drive her home, or even if she wanted to stay the night. But she said that Mitch would worry if she didn't come home, and that she would be fine. She hugged me extra hard before she left. I watched her slight waddle as she walked to her car.

I stayed at the window as long as I could. Eventually Piper locked on me, asking me for the bubbles. I poured an extra amount in her bath, and tried to make it fun for her. I helped her into her pajamas and sang her a lullaby. I felt like I should protect what I had, considering some people never have this kind of happiness in their lives. I kissed her goodnight when she was finally asleep, and put the boys to bed in their room. Mom thanked me with her eyes when she handed me Leila to change and powder and feed.

I think when I crashed that night I was more tired than I had ever been. My hands smelled like watermelon 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner with a slight hint of diaper rash ointment. It was all so familiar, I felt drowsy within seconds.

But something was keeping me up. Like this vague nagging at the back of my mind.

Should I have done Stacey's essay? She was the closest thing I had to something real. But my mind put me to rest. She'd be back. She always came back to me, if only for a few minutes a day. I think it gave her a break from the "being perfect lifestyle" that she occupied as a cheerleader. That gave me some comfort, and I closed my eyes to dreams of baby bottles in cheer uniforms chasing me down my high school hallway.

* * *

I was real tired when Dad woke me up to go to the studio the next morning.

"Time to wake up babe," he whispered, shaking my shoulder gently. I tried not to sound annoyed when I said, "OK," in response.

We were out the door, me almost asleep, in a little over a half hour. We drove to the studio, where Dad had his equipment. The door of Diamond Records was in need of a little repair, but the clear glass of the walls showed a definite devotion. There were a few potted plants and couches scattered throughout the lobby, and everything was neat and clean. I thought about long it had been since I had come to help out at the building that was my future.

We got right to work. I began cleaning and polishing all the instruments. He got to work at the mixing station, taking demos out and putting demos in. I watched him for a little bit. His hands never made a move that wasn't fluidly perfect. His eyes would light up when he got the beat down just right. He would scroll through sound bites and effects and choose the ones that went best. And he rocked at it.

My arm was going to fall off, I was sure of it. Where the heck were the people who actually worked here?

I tried to talk to Dad, maybe negotiate a lunch break, but by that time, people who were recording songs that day had already begun to pile in, so I never got that chance. He was running around crazily trying to accommodate each and every person who walked through that door. And believe me, there were a fair few. Who knew Minnesota had so much talent.

So I resigned myself to the fact that I just had to keep working. And I loved the place. I wanted to see it in the best condition possible. I started to sweep and Swiffer all the hardwood, and put a coat of wax on for good measure. I took a little pride in the improved look of the place. But not a lot. There was still so much neglected work to be done.

At about one o'clock, someone tapped my shoulder. I was hunched over a sound mixer, trying to get the voices and harmonies in sync.

I turned quickly in frustration.

A thin tall woman in tottering six inch heels stood before me. She looked very exotic. She had light brown skin, and dark brown silky curls that framed a beautiful face with aqua colored eyes. She was smiling at me. Behind her stood a boy, I could tell from his clothes, with faded gray jeans and a black graphic jacket, hood pulled low over his thin face. I could only see his mouth, but his full lips were twisted into a kind of half frown. Like not sad, but not happy. I knew that mouth... from somewhere a long time ago.

The woman cleared her throat. I realized I had been staring. I almost blushed.

I cleared my throat back. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Marissa Granger, here for Chance Zevon's recording."

Zevon? Where did I know that name?

The guy slid his hood off. I was very surprised to see the boy I had felt such sympathies for five years ago, standing before me in the flesh. He looked a little older, and his eyes were a little clearer, but there was no mistaking the gray hue of his eyes, or the look perpetually etched on his face.

"What time?" I came back with. My shock was hidden pretty well I thought.

"One fifteen."

I slid my finger down the list. Yup, there he was. Chance Zevon. How had I not noticed it before?

"Hang on, I'll get Dad."

I looked around for his tall frame, but he was already walking towards me.

"Miss Granger, nice to see you." He smiled warmly and shook her thin hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Diamond. It's good to see you." Then she pulled the boy around to the front of her and put her hands on his shoulder. "And this is Chance."

The boy shrugged her hands off. She faltered, but the smile never left her face.

"Chance, my man." Dad shook his hand, and pounded his back. "Are you ready to get it on?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Then let's go." They all walked away after Dad. I shifted from foot to foot. Why did I want to follow him? Because of Chance?

My mixing wasn't done. I still had some harmonies to sort through. Dad turned around when he got to the door of the room they were headed for.

"C'mon, Anna. I could use some help."

I walked over to him coolly. I didn't want to seem like I wanted to actually be in his vicinity. But oh my gosh, why was this guy so freaking magnetic?

Chance walked over to the door of the booth. He looked at me. Like, "What should I do now?"

I nodded towards the booth. He opened the door and slid inside.

"OK, now Chance. You've listened to the demo, and now I just want you to sing the first verse how you remember. Don't try to sound like the demo. Try to sound like you."

Chance nodded. Dad turned on the music. A beat started to thump up through my body from my feet.

And when Chance start to sing... I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

His voice was so pure. It was like a cross between Cold Play and Kris Allen. There wasn't a flaw to be heard, and his face was transformed completely from a little bored, to a little beautiful.

When he had finished with his song, Dad was smiling. Marissa was tapping away on her phone. And I was breathless.

"Phenomenal job, Chance. Great, really great."

Chance nodded his thanks and smiled.

"We should probably work on your harmonies. I'm a little rusty though..." Dad rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's had lessons," Marissa said dismissively.

"Every song is different. You need an on site vocalist."

She looked at Chance. "His harmonies are fine. He doesn't need a vocalist."

Dad looked at me. "Anna Marie."

I snapped out of Chance Land. "Yeah?"

"You've gone over the demo, haven't you? Mixed it all and stuff?"

"Yeah, I was up til like two Wednesday night trying to get the harmonies together."

"So you're pretty familiar with it?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly. What was he getting at?

"Help me out. Go in there, and just start him off. I'm sure he'll pick up on it."

I gulped. Singing for people, even just one or two, always made my heart pitter patter, and my stomach do bellyflops. Dad said it was because I was in love with music, and joining myself to it in song made me feel like I had butterflies.

I nodded shakily. I knew my voice wouldn't be, but I still had to calm my breathing for the notes to come out right.

I stepped through the open door and stood beside Chance. I barely brushed his arm, and leaned into the mic. The music started up again. I let it fill me, and surrendered myself to the tune.

He started to sing, and I started to harmonize. As far as I could hear, I did alright. He seemed to get it, because round two came, and I was on vocals and he was on harmonies. He did perfectly.

Dad smiled and beckoned me out of the booth. He kissed my forehead, and said he could take it from here. I walked towards the door, but not before I caught Chance's eye. He looked dejected and lost. Like I was his safety, and that was almost up and gone. He looked so insecure. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and took a deep breath.

I walked away from the best feeling of my life.

I was thinking the whole time I finished my work that I would love it if Dad called me back. I would love to just stare at Chance forever.

I was alphabetizing records on file when they all walked out.

"Pleasure, pleasure..." Dad was shaking Marissa's hand. "Well, Miss Granger, you have a promising client. I would love if you would make us your record company."

"I think right now that seems best."

"Fantastic. A question, if I may? What brings you to Minnesota?"

She looked briefly uncomfortable. But she recovered well. "We wanted a place away from the city, for Chance. He's lived the fast life a little too long. The country and cold air will make him better."

"Understandable." Dad smiled. "OK, well, tomorrow morning then?"

My heart skipped a few beats. He was gonna be a regular?

"Yes, sounds fine. Say good-bye Chance."

Chance looked up from his hands. His eyes found mine. "Good-bye," he said softly. His face was shining, as if there was something in his mind's eye that was making him especially happy.

Dad shook his hand, and I whispered good-bye as he passed. I had to take a few deep breaths and look as if I didn't just fall in love when Dad looked at me.

"Well, I'd say a few more minutes, and you can head home, sweetie."

I beamed. "Thanks, Daddy."

He nodded and rushed off to tend to the other recordees.

So ten minutes I was walking contemplatively back to my house. Or to be more accurate, my local library. Hey, I practically lived there, it might as well have been.

When I got there, it was literally deserted. I sat down in one of the huge squishy armchairs and grabbed the pillow that was in it. I smiled broadly, and buried my face in it, trying in vain to quiet the intense feelings of bliss in my heart. These were new feelings, and strong, and they weren't going away.

I walked in my front door two hours later with a spring in my step. I kissed my family, and catapulted myself into playing my guitar. Or Mom's old one, if you prefer.

All I knew from then on was, whatever Chance had me on, it felt too good to let go of.

**:D Review, please!**

**xoxoxo**

**~Starbucks**


	4. The Game of Love

"Miss Diamond, would you mind?"

I jolted out of my daydream. Every face in class was turned towards me. Clearly there was some sort of question to be answered. I peered at the last problem on the board.

"Oh, x squared times 2xy divided by the square of 64?"

"Or 8." Mr. Harrison turned away from me back towards the board. I breathed out. Brain don't skip out on me now.

I closed my notebook, which had been full of doodlings of the lyrics to Chance's demos. Complete with hearts and his name in the dots above the i's.

In case you're wondering, this is not typical Anna Marie behavior. This is stupid love-drunk Anna Marie behavior.

I tried to stay focused on class at least for as long as I could. Even if it wasn't terribly long. I usually didn't have to try at school. It just came to me. Like breathing or chewing. I really didn't even have to think about it. I guess I got the good half huh? The other half is only popular.

I left with the masses that day. Piled out to the parking lot and watched kids get into their cars or kiss good bye for the day. I immediately thought of Chance. I had officially admitted it to myself. I was sure I had a crush on the guy. Why? When he was so... just him.

Except he had the voice of an angel and he was gorgeous to boot. Light caramel skin, soft straight jet black locks, and eyes smokey gray. Full lips and straight white teeth, and a soulful smile.

I was smiling a lot clearly when Millie came to get me. She grinned at me.

"Day dreaming again, amore?"

"Yup. And this time, it isn't dumb or pointless. It has meaning."

"What kind of meaning?"

"The kind of meaning you write in a diary and never talk about again."

"Oh my gosh! Anna Marie is in LOVE!" She yelled it loud enough for a few stragglers to snigger at me.

"Shut-up a little, Millie! Or the whole world will know."

"And?"

I almost hit her. Before I remembered that she was a little tender as of late.

I pulled my fist back. "You're lucky you're preggers. Or your arm would be feeling my wrath."

She laughed. "I know."

When I got home it was chores as usual. I got them done extra quick so I could run down to the studio before Chance left for the day.

I was just pulling on my jacket to go when Mom stopped me.

"Anna, I need you to do some vacuuming for me. I have a lot to do, and it would really help."

I groaned. She pursed her lips.

"I don't ask you to do very much, sassy. When I do, I really would appreciate it if you would do it cheerfully and with a smile."

I smiled a big false smile. "OK, mommy dearest. I'll just skip off now and sweep the whole house up for busy busy you."

"Anna Marie Diamond, you stop that, or you're grounded. I don't take that kind of childish disrespect from my sixteen-year-old."

I sighed. But I pulled out the vacuum and started on the living room. She didn't look satisfied. She looked tired. I almost instantly regretted making her stressed out. I did an extra good job, just to get rid of that guilty feeling.

Mitch dropped by later on. I was eating a cookie watching the news with Piper. Me and Piper liked the news. It made us feel intelligent.

"Hey, it's my two favorite girls, lookie here." Mitch smiled and kissed us both on our heads. "Where's your Mom?"

"In the kitchen, I think," I offered.

"OK. Just gotta go and have a word with her real quick." He glanced at the TV, and shook his head.

"Why do you girls watch this?"

"It's cool..." Piper mumbled. There was display of premature Christmas lights on broadcast. Piper seemed mesmerized by it.

Mitch laughed. "OK, then." He walked into the kitchen. I could hear Mom say, "Logan! Where's your darling wife?"

Then their voices became hushed. I wondered what they were talking about. When they both walked out again, Mom's face looked slightly worried, and Mitch looked anxious.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing!" Mitch said quickly.

"Where's Millie?"

"She's... um, just tired today."

I wasn't buying it. But I didn't say anything else. I didn't want to pry.

"OK. Make sure you give her a hug for me."

"I will." He left looking a little burdened. If there was one thing I hated it was Mitch looking that way.

"Could you call your Dad? I need to know when he's coming home."

I did, and found out that things hadn't gone so good recording for Chance that day. I felt a little disappointed. I thought he had been doing so well. Dad observed that he had looked a little tired, and definitely uncomfortable. I asked if he was still there. He was. Marissa was late picking him up. I twiddled my thumbs, and said nothing back.

Should I go down there? It was obvious my heart was telling me to run all the way there. I wanted to see him. But did he want to see me? I was afraid that if he didn't, than I would feel so rejected. I didn't think I could take that. I told him that dinner would be ready soon. He said he would be there. I hung up with a nagging in my chest and some serious doubts.

I retreated into my room. This was so confusing. I knew I liked the guy. And not like I had liked guys before. I really like liked him. So why wasn't I headed down there right now to see him?

I knew it was because I was afraid of what he would think. I wanted him to know I liked him. Because maybe if he did, than he would consider any feelings he had for me. But how could I let him know, if I was too chicken to even walk a mile to see him?

These questions plagued me all through dinner and getting the triplets ready for bed. When I had settled them successfully in their various trundle beds, I felt a little better. I had lost some of that hopeless feeling and was a little more at peace. I kissed Joey on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep. I almost laughed. Such a happy little boy.

I went back out into the living room to see if anyone was in there. I was surprised to see Uncle Carlos.

I sat down on the couch next to him. He was sitting dead still, staring straight ahead, looking but not seeing. His eyes had somewhat of a indecisive quality to them. I threaded my arm through his. He jumped.

"Oh, hey Anna girl." He stroked my hand a little.

"Where's Kat?"

His face fell. "At home."

"Oh." Something wasn't right. "What's wrong, Uncle Carlos?"

He looked at me for a little bit. Then he said, "Be glad, Anna. Be glad you're not caught up in the game of love."

Wasn't I? I didn't even really know what love felt like. So how could I be sure it was finally happening to me? I wished I had gone down to see Chance. Maybe then things would be a little less confusing.

We small-talked a little, before he said he had to pick a few groceries on his way home, and that he had better go. I was accustomed to spending my Friday nights with Kat or Millie, but it looked like I would be spending my night alone.

I walked him to the door and hugged him extra hard. I knew him and Kat were having trouble in their relationship. That it was mostly Ken's fault. But every relationship had problems, and I knew them well enough to to know that what they had, they wouldn't throw away with useless quarreling and bitterness.

I leaned against the door frame drinking in the cold Minnesota air and the brightness of tail lights. He waved a little half-heartedly at me before pulling away down the street. I looked away into the darkness for a moment before shutting the door.

I went to bed early. That Friday seemed to me to be extra boring and uneventful. But I seemed to have forgotten it was the day I had opened my mind to the fact that I just might be a player in that game. In the game of love.

**Very short, yes. :) But not every chapter can be long. It would get boring. ;)**

**For those of you who don't know, this is a continuation of my three previous fics, The Beginning of Forever, The Beginning of a Problem, and Learning to Love Again. Check 'em out if you're confused. **

**Also, you've probably figured out that Kat is Katie, Ken is Kendall, Stephie is Carlos' ex-girl Stephanie from previous episodes of BTR, Serenity is Anna's mom, and James is Anna's dad. Mitch is Logan, and Millie is Camille. And if you haven't, then now you know. ;)**

**Thank you for reading. Pip pip dee doodely doo!(hehe, I love me some Drake and Josh. ;D)**

**xxooxxoo**

**~Starbucks**


	5. The Longest Afternoon

**Hellooooo everybody! So I was pumped to write and I finished a bunch of chapters for this and other stories of mine, which you should check out. ;) This is DEFINITELY a long chapter, so grab some tea and popcorn and get comfy. ^-^**

I peered out of my window through a flurry of soft, pure white flakes. Stretching my warm limbs, I smiled. It was going to be another perfect Minnesota winter.

I was immediately grateful at the day I had ahead of me. A Sunday morning with no-one walking the tall hallways of my house except for me. Utter peace and quiet. I sighed happily.

So no-one would care if I overslept a little.

I did try, believe me. But the snow was beckoning to me, and I figured it simply wouldn't get any more beautiful.

I showered in warm, and didn't even bother rinsing in cold. I pondered to myself exactly what Dad would have had to say to that as I pulled my legs through a pair of leggings and thick black jeans, throwing a long sleeve t-shirt on and a sweatshirt on over that. I sighed as I tied my hair back in a scrunchie. I fairly ran out of the room. The snow was swirling in a rather magical way that made me want to twirl like a ballerina trapped in a snow globe.

It was odd hearing my footsteps echo off of the walls. No-one home. Mom and Dad had dropped the triplets off with Mitch and Millie, and they had taken Leila with them to go last minute gift shopping.

I pulled on a long sherpa jacket and a gray newsboy cap, strapping my bag across my chest. Two long weather proofed boots later, I was walking out the door, slipping on a pair of gloves as I stepped out into the bright, unworldy light of the winter wonderland.

Visibility was next to none, and I focused on soaking up my element of choice as I decided on which way I thought was the way to the main gaggle of shops and such in my community. I took a step in one direction and knew it was the way.

I walked three miles to the place I spent almost all of my free time. The snow wouldn't let me see any of the tallest parts of the buildings, but I had no doubts that I would get there.

I trekked through the three feet of untouched snow with a sort of perfect satisfaction. This was what I waited for all year.

A snow flake stuck to my eyelashes. I smiled, but didn't brush it away. My breath made clouds that clung to my lips and blew against my cold cheeks.

I found myself beneath a path of pines, their tops joined together with no sight of the half and half sky above me, where there was no blissful powder to cushion my every footfall. I walked along softly as I heard various rustlings in the branches, not wanting to disturb any life that may have been awake and watching me from its designated needle filled habitat. No matter how many times I traveled on that part of the path, it never seemed to stun me any less.

The trees breathed their last on me as I stepped out of the darkness and into the light. The city center was only a half mile or so away. With renewed vigor, I set my sights on the cafe, looking forward to a hot cappuccino and a cinnamon roll.

It seemed much later by the time I walked back into my house, laden with books and music from the library. I jogged up the stairs and down the hall to my room to dump all my stuff on my bed, before I changed into a dry sweatshirt and yoga pants. I pulled on two pairs of socks and made a cup of hot chocolate, then settled down into the couch with my laptop and all the audio discs, intending to rip them to my hard drive and study the bass in each for some studio work.

I was only through two of them when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I stood up, puzzled. I wasn't expecting my parents back 'til this evening, and no family was supposed to be popping in like this. I opened it anyway, all of the warnings about "don't open the door for strangers" and "never let them know you're alone" flying out of my mind.

Standing there, caked in snow, looking frozen but still perfect, was my Chance.

I was so surprised, I was sure I looked like a fish out of water gaping at him like that. Couldn't help it, really. I wasn't expecting him back until after New Year. I thought he would be spending his holidays with his dad.

He smiled at me a little reservedly. "Hey Miss- I mean... Anna."

"Hi!" I said back brightly. I was happy to see him, and I could cover up my surprise quickly and quietly.

"I just..." I could hear his teeth chattering. I face-palmed.

"I'm an idiot! You're so cold! Come in, come in."

I pulled him inside the warmth of my dwelling and watched some of the snow melt off of his clothes.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you."

"No," he said quietly. "No, I know you weren't. You're very kind letting me in."

I laughed. "What do you mean, 'I'm very kind'? You don't think anyone would let you stand out there and freeze?"

He shrugged. "No, not here I suppose." He smiled at me. My heart sped up a little.

"Do you want some cocoa or coffee or something?"

"I hate coffee."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "So... cocoa then?"

"Please."

I felt stupid. But after he thanked me so prettily when I handed him the warm mug, I forgot all my awkwardness.

"Thank you very much." I was getting accustomed to his odd old-fashioned way of speaking, so I didn't think much of it just then. I helped him shed his outermost layer of wet clothing, and went to the laundry closet to dry them.

When I rejoined him, he was looking at all the décor in the room in a rather interested sort of way. I stood with him. We looked at the tree together for a while before he spoke.

"I've never really seen a Christmas tree look this way." He was referring to all the odd ornaments that we had collected over the years. I laughed.

"No, I don't suppose you have. It's pretty weird, huh?"

He cocked his head. "I like it. It's very... homey and charming. We haven't put ornaments on our trees since I was little. I used to do it myself, but then it got rather sad, considering I was alone in my endeavors."

"You decorated the tree alone when you were little? What about your Dad?"

"He was always too busy. Marissa and him were trying to put right his status."

"Upset by?"

"My birth. Marissa and my father had an affair when my father was engaged. I was the result."

Marissa was Chance's mother? Wow. That wasn't obvious at all. I mean, they only looked like identical twins and she went with him everywhere, but it really was a shock.

"The day before my father was supposed to marry the girl was the day Marissa found out that she was pregnant," he continued. "She didn't tell him though. She loved him, I suppose, and didn't want anything to upset him. She was the daughter of his agent. They had known each other almost all of their lives."

I didn't know what to say. So I settled for listening to my heart for once, instead of my logic.

"It was just unlucky that the day he divorced the girl, shortly after my twelfth birthday, was the day that Marissa decided to come out with the fact that I wasn't Chance Granger. I was Chance Zevon.

"Paternal tests confirmed, and all aside, my father's agent dumped him, and when Marissa wouldn't go with him, he disowned her. She took over her father's place, though there wasn't much need. Dak Zevon was over. He would never make another movie or another album. His career was dead." Chance rubbed his eyes. "And it was all because of me."

"Not true."

He looked surprised at that. "What?"

"It was your parents fault. If they hadn't been so irresponsible, then they would've been alright."

"But where would I have been? I wouldn't have been here, with you, looking like this. I wouldn't be Chance. I would be whatever in the world my father's fiancee decided to name me."

It was the first time I had bitterness from him, and it sounded odd on his voice. I laughed, knowing it was a dumb thing to do. He looked at me oddly, then joined in.

We went on for I don't know how long. Then he wiped his eyes, and settled his beam of angelic light on me. I sighed, content in knowing that, for now, I was the only thing he cared about.

"You know..." I said, feeling daring. "We never did get to finish our goodbye. After the Christmas party."

He smiled. "And how to you propose we go about it?"

"Couldn't be easier really." He laughed and pulled me to him, joining our souls with contact. It was amazing how soft his lips were, and I didn't wish it any other way.

Me, in no make-up, my hair coming out of the ballet bun I had it in, sweatshirt and dumpy pants, he treated me like I was the prettiest girl in the world. I could've gotten lost in his arms, they were so deep and enveloping.

We broke apart, and I smiled. I could hear him take a very deep breath. "You're amazing," he murmured into my ear. I laughed.

He could help me with the gift wrapping I had been putting off. All in all, it turned out to be a wonderful, quiet, Chance filled day.

I knew my parents would be home soon though. So I pulled myself out of the heap of wrapping paper and bows, and turned to him sadly.

"My parents are gonna be home soon. You should probably go. I don't want to shock them."

He fiddled with a piece of curling ribbon. "I don't really..." he mumbled.

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

He sighed. His gray eyes met my golden brown ones. "Anna, I came here alone."

I gulped. "I know. You didn't come here with anyone but yourself." I could sense that wasn't the end of it though.

"No Anna. I didn't come to Minnesota with anyone but myself."

"Well, where's Marissa?"

"Still in California, getting ready for her holiday in Brazil. Probably looking for me."

"You ditched your dad to come here? You flew?"

"Yes. I bought a ticket last night, and got here this morning. I took a bus as far as I could. When I got to your studio I was hoping you'd be there. But you weren't. I asked around for your address, and..." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I got it."

I was stunned. For one, someone, a boy, had traveled across the country without permission, to see me. For two, I was amazed that his Christmas had been going so horrible that he had had to simply fly away.

"Chance!" I yelled suddenly.

"What?" he exclaimed. After my delayed reaction, the shout into the silence must have startled him.

"You have to go back! Do you know how worried they'll be?"

"They probably already are. I was going to call them long-distance. Don't worry. I wasn't going to disappear."

"And you thought you should come here? Why?"

"I just..." He looked briefly deflated. "You just make me... happy. I wanted to remember how Christmas I supposed to feel."

Hear that? Drip, drip, drip, drip... It's my heart. Melting.

"Chance, you make me happy too. But what were you-"

"I can get a hotel."

"I would never make you do that though! What'll Mom and Dad say?" I started to pace.

"Anna, calm down." He pulled me around to face him, and put two comforting hands on my shoulders. "It'll be fine. I'll explain everything. And if they want me to go back..." He shrugged, but smiled sadly. "I'll go."

I twiddled my fingers. But I didn't WANT him to go. I didn't think I could stand going two weeks more without him. Not after what had happened today. I looked up into his face. It was gentle and understanding and sweet. And gosh, did I love this boy.

"OK," I mumbled finally. "We'll see what they say."

He nodded and sat back down on my bed. I sat beside him, and took his hand.

"I don't want you to go, Chance."

"I know. I don't want to go."

You know that feeling, where you want something SO bad, but if you're parents give it the boot, then it's never gonna happen? And you're waiting, and waiting for an answer, but it just seems so long? Yeah, I hate that feeling. It took up the remainder of my day, watching and waiting and wondering, watching and waiting and wondering...

Thinking began to make my head hurt. And Chance couldn't kiss it away. I sat there, dejected. I had never had anyone feel this way about me, and by now, my mind had convinced me that there was no way that my parents would let him stay. Why did I ever think they would? The idea was preposterous. To let a boy only a year older than me stay with us in our house? Only paces away from my room, when it was known that he and I felt something akin to love for each other? That could easily turn into a bad situation. For them.

Chance tried to butter them up by tidying up, vacuuming and putting things away and such. But I knew it wouldn't work. If there was one thing about my parents that I wasn't fond of, it was how they could read each other's every thought. Millie said Mom and Dad had always been that way, since they were my age. Mom was stubborn and Dad would always back her up, even if he knew there was a better way. Even if they both knew it. I think they did it because they wanted to remind each other that the love they had was perfect, and stupid or not, they would always agree on decisions.

A slight thumping on the door jolted me out of my thoughts. I hastily stood up and looked around frantically for a head of jet black curls. I heard him putting away dishes, and ran out of the room to grab him by the hand and run with him to the living room. I sat down with a thud on the sofa, taking care to make sure that me and Chance weren't sitting too terribly close. The door opened, and Mom and Dad walked in with triplets in tow. Dad's eyes automatically went to my blush, and then to Chance, who grinned sheepishly from his now closer place next to me.

The kids looked apprehensively at Chance, and he gave them a less reserved smile. The boys still looked suspicious, but Piper broke the extremely odd silence and walked right up to the boy. She stuck out her chubby pale fist, and shook a few of Chance's fingers.

"Howd'ya do?" she said, slurring her words over the thick cold still wrapped around her tongue.

"How do you do?" he replied politely. She boldly sat down in between us and proceeded to interrogate him, with questions the likes of, "What's your name?", "Do you have a puppy?", and "What's your favorite color?"

Mom gave me a "look". I groaned inwardly, but followed her gesture to the kitchen. Dad was hot on my heels.

Neither of them said anything for a while. I seated myself casually on the counter, waiting for a dual explosion.

It didn't come. Mom started out with a calm, "What's going on, Anna?"

I couldn't quite believe she wasn't upset, but I answered as nonchalantly as I could. "I was just sitting around and I heard a knock. Lo and behold, he was standing there in the cold. So I let him in."

"Yes, but what is he DOING here?" Dad asked with a frown.

"He ditched the holidays with his dad and came here." I made it sound so simple. I could see the confusion in their eyes, because it just wasn't that simple.

"He left his father? In California? And came here? To Minnesota?"

"Yes," I said slowly. I would make this as painless as possible. I would try and make it seem like no big deal. Then maybe they would let him stay.

"This won't do, you know," Mom said.

"No, I don't know that. He hates his dad, Mom! What was I supposed to tell him?" I put on my deepest most epic announcer voice. "Go home Chance. Go back to where you belong."

"No, but letting him in when we're not at home, with just the two of you home was very irresponsible, Anna," Mom countered.

"You should have called us at least," Dad said vaguely. Mom gave him an odd look. Then she shook her head and took a breath to proceed with my berating.

I stopped her before she could start. "Mom, he needs one good Christmas. One holiday with people he lov-" I cleared my throat. "With people he can at least STAND."

Dad was looking at me steadfastly with a very fatherly glare, and Mom sighed. Oh, the mental conflict a teenage child causes it's parents.

I looked from one to the other anxiously. They did look conflicted. I decided the best thing for the moment was to back out quietly and let them think.

"Well, if he can stay, I'm sure he'll thank you a million times. As for a negative response, well, I'm not breaking his heart. You guys can do that." With these final dramatic words hanging in the air, I slid off the counter and walked out the way I had come in.

Piper was sitting on Chance's lap now, "reading" him a picture book. Joey and Blake were playing trucks in the corner, still keeping their distance.

I sat down on the couch. Chance looked over at me, and there was such a pathetic look in his eyes, I just wanted to squeeze his little cheeks. He was giving me the first "puppy dog" look of our relationship. I looked away quickly. I couldn't take it.

"Well?" he asked after a while.

I shrugged, still not meeting his eyes. "They're thinking."

"Oh."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Chance."

He sighed. "I'm sure you're right, Anna."

Everyone sat in silence. Piper's little voice had dropped into a whisper, and everytime Chance didn't repsond after she had finished "reading" a page, she would tug on his shirt sleeve or pat his cheek to get his attention. She seemed to take his mind off of his premature worries and make him blissfully forgetful. Babies had that effect on people. It was very sweet. My heart swelled sitting elbow to elbow with him, just being close. It was so new and so wonderful, I was grateful for the silence, because I probably wouldn't have been able to say anything anyway.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Mom and Dad walked back in. Felt like a lot longer though.

"Chance?" my mom said kindly.

He perked up instantly, jolting so hard Piper's picture book fell off of her lap. She didn't notice though. She was too busy getting comfortable on his chest, falling asleep. I was briefly jealous of my four-year-old sister, for reasons too obvious to state.

"James and I, have decided that, as long as you call your dad and he gives his permission, you can stay. We'd love to have you." She smiled.

"And I'm sure Piper wouldn't object," Dad said, laughing a little.

I looked at Chance expecting to see nothing but excitement on his face. But it was very pale, and though he tried to smile his gratitude, he looked very nervous.

"Thank you very much," he said shakily. "I'm grateful."

"C'mon," I mumbled, lifting Piper off of his lap and into my arms. "I'll help you unpack."

"Anna..." My Dad gave me a look as if to say, "Don't let him get any ideas." Yeah Dad. Sure. With you and Mom in the house, and me holding Piper. We were definitely gonna get it on.

He followed me into the spare bedroom. It was small, and full of old toys we didn't have room to put anywhere else. But the dresser was thankfully empty, and he started to quietly unload his things into it.

"You don't wanna call your Dad?" I asked him gently.

"Not particularly," he replied, folding a t-shirt and laying it in a drawer.

"I'll... well... I can... help you?" I said, not entirely sure how I would.

"No. It's something I need to do. But thank you." He smiled and pulled out another t-shirt.

It didn't take much time for him to finish, and he sat on the bed beside me. I layed Piper down. We sat not saying anything. Then he pulled his phone out and started dialing. I made a instant move to get up, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down with a pleading look.

"Don't leave," he mouthed.

"Don't worry," I mouthed back, holding his free hand.

I could hear it ring two times. Then a deep voice on the other line. I could hear every word.

"Chance?"

"Hello, Dad."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Minnesota."

"Why?"

"I... I just... it's really quiet at the apartment. Marissa left on holdiay, you know."

"I know, son. But what made you go there? Of all the hotels in the world, Minnesota doesn't have many..."

"I'm staying with the Diamonds. The recording studio, you remember?"

It was quiet for a moment. "And what made you think of imposing on the-?"

"They said I could stay, sir, pardon the interruption. With your permission."

It was quiet again. "Did they really Chance? Tell me the truth."

"I've never lied to you, Dad. Never, so why would I now?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, Chance, you tell me!" His tone was heated and Anna cringed to think of Chance having to leave. She stroked Chance's hand with her thumb, willing him to calm down. Don't blow it, please don't blow it. Didn't he know how amazing it would be to be able to see him more than two hours a day?

"I feel like I don't know anything about you anymore," his Dad went on wearily.

"But you do. And you know how much I like the Diamonds. They're... a perfect family. Kids to take care of... a nice small house. I just want to spend one Christmas in a place like this. Please. Just once."

You could've cut the tension in the air with a butter knife.

"If it makes you happy son."

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding in.

"Thank you. See you in a couple of weeks."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Dad."

And he hung up. And I screamed and jumped on the bed and kissed him so hard we both fell over.

Hey, it was like Christmas had already arrived.

**Ahahahahahaha, I love Chance! I wish he was real. XD Plus, I can vent the need to use old fashioned speech by writing him. ^-^**

**I hoped you liked it, cause I even surprised myself with this one. Rest assured, there will be more Camille and Logan and Katie and Carlos and Jo and Kendall in the next chapter for the Christmas celebration. And something interesting will happen. A plot twist. :D**

**Love you all! xoxoxo**

**~Starbucks**


End file.
